Laugh of Insanity
by Grungi3Girl
Summary: How did Harleen Quinzel feel about her first day in Arkham Asylum? What was she thinking when she was assigned to The Joker? How did he react to meeting her? Will we ever truly know?


Beep. Beep. Beep.

Slamming my hand down on my alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, it was five in the morning and it was my first day at Arkham Asylum. Rubbing my eyes with both palms of my hands and squealed loudly as I stretched out in my bed, I made my way out of the bed. As the soft sound of my feet padding across the fake tile floor into my bathroom, I pulled the shower curtain forward and twisted the knobs for hot water. As it popped and clanked to warm the water temperature I looked back in the mirror at my tired reflection.

My eyes were bright blue, my little button nose, full lips and heart shaped face stared back at me with a dullness I have grown used too. Despite finishing at the top of my class and doing well for myself, life in Boston had grown rather tiresome. So I took a job here in Gotham, psychologist at Arkham Asylum. Running my dainty hand through my shoulder length blonde hair, I pulled the nightgown over my head and stepped into the hot shower.

Letting out a sigh, I could feel the tension relaxing away through my body as I cleansed the skin with my favorite strawberry body wash. I was starting to wake up under the spraying water. Leaning my head forward I let the water soak my hair before turning the knobs back off and wrapping up in a towel. Swiping my hand across the foggy mirror I went through the motions of getting ready, drying my hair, styling it with soft curls as it was down across my shoulders, little bit of gray eyeshadow and mascara to brighten my eyes before placing my glasses against my nose, and then to get dressed. Since it was my first official day, I had already picked out my outfit last night, a dark red button up blouse with sleeves pinned at the elbows and a black pencil skirt. To add to the look I had a pair of pantyhose and black high heels, and a small black watch and two little diamond earrings.

As the taxi driver pulled up to the gated entrance to Arkham, I couldn't avoid the excited flip flops growing rapidly in the pit of my stomach. Heels clicking the concrete as I walked up to the system just outside the gate.

I pushed the button which let out a loud buzz before a gruff voice echoed through. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Harleen Quinzel. Today is supposed to be my first day."

Buzzing rumbled through the gate causing the doors to open, I gulped and walked out onto the Asylum grounds. As I looked up at the dark and gothic styled building, I could feel the excitement bubbling up. Opening the door, I walked into the main lobby where the security guard was posted.

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Hugo Strange. I'm the new resident psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel." I said as his dark eyes roamed up and down my body lingering at my waist and breasts. Mentally rolling my eyes I tried to ignore the urge to smack him.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing. I need to search your things to verify no weapons or anything dangerous is entering the building and then I will page for the doctor." He smirked. Standing up and walking over to me, he pulled my bag from my hands and began to rummage through it. Once satisfied there were no weapons in my bag, he looked up with his teeth combing the top of his bottom lip. "I need to search you now miss."

Sighing I put my bag down on the ground and stretched my arms out to the sides. His chubby greedy hands roamed slowly over my breasts with a small squeeze, down my ribs, firmly grabbing my waist and running his hands down the backside of my butt.

"Spread your legs miss." He said with a thick voice. I wanted to gag.

I felt his hands run up between my legs under my skirt, lingering too close to my cunt. I quickly took a step away from him causing him to grin with satisfaction.

"Very well miss." He stepped over to his desk and grabbed the intercom, "Doctor Hugo Strange please come to the entrance security desk immediately." The loud shriek of the intercom made my head hurt. He sat back down on the stool as his stomach pushed further out over his belt. The uniform he had was far too small for his body, yet it was covered in stains.

Few moments later a tall bald headed man with a thin white beard came through a door wearing a white doctors coat. He was wearing black slacks and shiny black shoes with a pair of yellow circular glasses.

"Ms. Quinzel, Welcome. I'm Hugo Strange, the Leading Psychologist here at Arkham. Are you excited?" He questioned with a smile, his eyes studying me through the yellow lenses.

"Yes sir, I'm really excited to be joining your team. I hope I can prove myself to be a valuable asset to this asylum." I replied, my words came out in a excited rush. A wide grin danced across my cheeks while he nods and motions to the guard.

"Please get Ms. Quinzel a I.D. badge and bring her to my office." He stated before turning to walk away.

"Stand against that wall and remove your glasses." He pointed to the wall across from his station, then pointed to the camera. "Look here and on the count of three. One… Two… Three."

The bright light went off saying that my picture had been taken. He typed away before the sound of a printer went off, he handed me the badge before waving his arm in front of me for me to follow him. Silently I walked behind the guard, my heels clicking against the tile floor and other doctor's watching me.

"Here's Dr. Strange's office, if you need anything please come find me." He said with a thick voice hinting at too much emphasis on the words anything.

I nodded shortly, before knocking onto the door and entering to get away from the guard.

"Ms. Quinzel, we have an important patient for you however I'm not quite sure you're up for the task. The patient has been very unruly and difficult to maintain, the other doctor's here are scared of him." Strange said, grabbing a file off of his desk holding it out towards me.

Walking towards him, I took the file from him and sat down in a chair set up in front of his desk. Going over the file I noticed several things that were confusing and suspicious.

 **Name:** Unknown

 **Alias:** Joker, Crown Prince of Gotham

 **Classification:** Re-Entry

 **Threat:** Severe

 **Treatment Ranking:** 6- Hostile

 **Medical Profile:** Patient is in excellent health, despite skin being irreversibly bleached white and hair turned green due to chemicals.

 **Psychological Profile:** Wide range of mental illnesses are difficult to diagnose. Homicidal psychopath with no regard for human life. Obsessed with Batman. Pathological liar with tendencies to change his previous stories. Bizarre macabre sense of humour.

 **Behaviour Profile:** Patient is **EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**. Has killed many people and citizens of Gotham. Trained in knowledge of chemicals and chemical weaponry. _**CAUTION: IF THE PATIENT ATTEMPTS ANY SORT OF MAGIC TRICK, CALL SECURITY IMMEDIATELY.**_

As I raised a eyebrow I looked back up to Dr. Strange, "Doesn't seem that complicated sir." I stated, causing him to grin widely.

"Very well Dr. Quinzel, let's go introduce you to your new patient."

As we walked through the halls of Arkham, patients screamed and cried out in pain. We walked to the elevator, Dr. Strange pushed the down button and looked over to me.

"We had to put your patient on his own floor, due to the situations he caused the other patients."

"Oh." I replied, I had no words. As we stood inside the elevator, I could feel my stomach growing anxious the closer we got to the Joker. I had heard stories of how crazy he was when he was out in the city causing massive widespread chaos.

"Swipe your badge to enter and to leave, we keep a guard outside the door for safety reasons so in case you have any reason to feel unsafe or he tries anything, there's someone close by. We usually keep him locked up in a straight jacket, but sometimes he manages to get free of it." The lead doctor stated, swiping his badge across the lock plate outside a giant metal door labeled CAUTION outside. The alarm for the door buzzed allowing the metal door to slide open for Dr. Strange and I to enter. Looking ahead of me, I could see the glass wall keeping between us and the patient. The lights were off mostly in the room, after a few moments of staring into the darkness a laugh echoed through the room.

A red painted grin leaned forward towards the doctor and I, his green hair was combed back while his arms were wrapped around himself in the straight jacket.

"Why hello, Doctor Strange. Come to see me yet again? Who is this?" His laughter echoed through the room, his face came into view as his bright blue eyes contrasted against his bleached skin.

Gulping I could feel my throat tighten, butterflies growing in my stomach. His eyes roamed over me with a smug grin across his lips. Those bright blue eyes, slowly rolled down my body before meeting my eyes head on. He stared into my eyes as if reading me like a open books, I felt my knees start to go weak. I could feel my cunt growing wet with excitement despite knowing he was my patient and that he was a murdering psychopath.

"Joker, this is your new Psychiatrist, Dr. Quinzel." Hugo stated, holding his hand out towards me. "Starting tomorrow she will be the one you will be consulting with. I would like you to make

"Quinzel, interesting. May I ask your full name?"

"Harleen Quinzel." I replied softly.

"Harleen I'm going to call you Harley, for short. Has the Doctor shown you my file? It's huge isn't it?" He started to cackle, throwing his head back as he laughed.

"Yes he has."

"And are you scared?" His serious laughter turned short in a manner of a second.

"No."

"We shall see then won't we Harley." His laughter echoed through the room as Doctor Strange pulled me out of the room.

I hadn't even noticed that he opened the door and pulled me back through to the other side, the sound of Joker's laughter rang through my ears as if someone had taken nails to a chalkboard.

"Come Dr. Quinzel, let's go meet some of the other doctor's and patient's and then I'll let you go for today so you can read up on your patient for a fresh start tomorrow. How does that sound?" Dr. Strange asked me, his eyes looking over me through the yellow lenses. I hid my fear from him, I didn't want him to see that I feared the Joker. I didn't want him to see that I also found Joker to be interesting and appealing.

Throughout the day, my mind kept going back to Joker. I was distracted while meeting fellow doctors and patients, I tried to focus I did but I just couldn't stop myself. I pictured myself wrapped up in his arms, him kissing me softly but he's my patient I could never let that happen. Shaking my head, I unlocked my apartment door. Walking into the kitchen I searched through my fridge for a bottle of water and something sweet to eat. Taking the snack and Joker's file into my bedroom, I set them down on the bed while I changed.

Stripping down out of my work clothes I felt myself relax, I wasn't having to be anyone else but myself. I pulled my blonde hair up into a bun and sat down on my bed with my pajama shorts and a tank top. Looking back over the file, I couldn't avoid looking at his picture. Something about Joker called out to me, something unknown and crazy. I don't know why I feel this way, I don't really understand what I'm feeling about him. I'm just excited to get back there tomorrow. Looking out the window of my bedroom, seeing the dark sky being filled with rain cascading down I laid down on the bed. Feeling myself drift to sleep hearing his maniacal laughter fill my head while his grin and eyes filled the darkness.


End file.
